


A Little Privacy, Please?

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crotchblocking, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kanaya and Rose tried to get it on and the one time they finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Privacy, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _exposure/exhibitionism_ @ kink_bingo.
> 
> I'll shamelessly admit to how much fun I had writing this. xD
> 
> Also, allowed for a little writer creativity when I decided some rooms had doors (that probably didn't) and some didn't (I have no idea what's really right but it all worked out for me this way).

Nestled against each other, Rose's head tucked securely beneath Kanaya's chin, they read one of the many trashy vampire novels they just happen to have at hand. For the others on the meteor, it was beginning to become more and more unclear where the two kept getting the novels from but no one cared, or really dared, to ask. 

"This is becoming rather scandalous," Kanaya murmured as she allowed Rose to flip the page.

A hand began drawing slow circles over her knee though Rose made no other indication of movement.

"I would say it was more sensual than scandalous," the blonde replied. "I thought you liked this type of thing anyway?"

"It's not so much as my like of the book or the thrill this scene is beginning to form in me, it's more perhaps that I'm reading it with my matesp-- er, girlfriend, perched between my legs as she's playing her nimble fingers against my bare knee as I read said scene."

"Dear me, am I causing you distress?" Rose asked as she began drawing circles against the troll's other knee.

"I don't know if I'd call it so much distress as I would call it..." Nails bit into her skin, sliding backward up her thigh. "Well I'm not certain what I would call it, only that it leaves me rather dyspneic."

The blonde tilted her head upward until she was looking up at Kanaya and quirked her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. "But you're already dead. Being dyspneic is sort of your thing."

Kanaya flushed at her poor choice of wording but let out a small gasp as the Seer's nails dug into her thighs again, moving steadily backward. The simple shorts she was wearing did nothing to keep Rose from teasing her as her fingers trailed back down to her knees. 

"For an undead creature, you seem to be breathing quite hard." Rose turned back to the book and shifted slightly so she could bring one hand all the way back and touch the crotch of the troll's shorts, pressing her fingers into the fabric. Not bothering to look up from the book that Kanaya was now struggling to hold still as a shudder ran through her limbs. "If it weren't for the hole in your stomach and your unusual illumination, I might argue the validity of your status amongst the undead."

"Rose..."

"Hmm?" Fingers pressed deeper into the thin, green fabric, dampening it.

Kanaya whimpered as the other girl smoothly used her free hand to turn the page having not lost her place once where the troll had given up trying to focus on the words sometime between nails scratching into her skin and a hand pressing between her legs. Despite the position, Rose seemed to not be bothered as she pressed and stroked Kanaya through the thin fabric. The troll pressed her lips to blonde hair knowing this was part of the game, one of the many Rose enjoyed playing. Just when she was about to beg for the human to stop tormenting her, someone first knocked on Kanaya's bedroom door and then pushed it open without waiting for an invitation. Rose's hand disappeared immediately, the blonde remaining perfectly composed while Kanaya was glad the blonde's hair hid the fact that she had bared her fangs, extremely displeased with the intruder.

"Sorry to bother you guys," John said, peeking only his head into the room with a sheepish smile. "But Karkat wanted me to collect you two for one of his dumb meetings."

"Be right there," Rose sighed regretfully, not looking up from the book.

"Okay."

"I think your fangs have scraped away the dermatitis layer of my scalp," Rose said when John and closed the door.

Quickly drawing her mouth away, licking her lips to make sure she hadn't accidentally bit into Rose, Kanaya apologized and set the book down, careful not to lose the blonde's page. Turning, Rose kissed her cheek before getting to her feet.

"I'll make it up to you," she said reassuringly.

Kanaya sighed and nodded.

*

Rose shuddered as careful fingers slid against her skin, a measuring tape flashing yellow against her for only a second or two before it was gone, appearing on a new section of her body. Arms, sides, waist, legs, and bust - as if Kanaya didn't already have all these measurements memorized down to the width of Rose's wrists. But it was okay, because while Rose had tried to play her game the other day, this was Kanaya's turn. 

"Everything to your liking?" Rose asked when the troll set the tape down and made some notes in a small black book.

Running a finger down the Seer's spine, Kanaya smiled at the breathy sigh she earned. "Indubitably. However, I need you to spread your legs apart as I need a proper inseam measurement, and then I'll be done for the moment."

"That's all?"

"Yes?" Kanaya questioned, looking thoughtful as if unsure whether she was forgetting something or not.

Unsure herself as to whether or not this was the troll's way of messing with her for their unfinished business the other day or not, Rose shifted her legs apart as requested. She had to admit that she felt a little silly standing there in a mismatched pair of panties and bra - rainbow panties and a plain, white bra did not make one feel sexy in front of their girlfriend - but Kanaya had yet to comment on it. She figured she must've done something half-decent with her horrible undergarment choices if they had received no comment - yet.

On her knees now to compensate for Rose's shorter stature, Kanaya carefully placed one end of the measuring tape on the floor beside the blonde's foot and slid the rest of it up, slowly. Fingertips lightly grazed soft skin, inching up excruciatingly slowly Rose noted after a moment, as she bit her lip. Kanaya kept her eyes focused on the ever-rising measuring tape, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking when Rose sighed again as her fingertips now brushed against her inner thigh. Finally, after what had to be minutes but were probably not, Kanaya's knuckles pressed against Rose's panties, the measuring tape now as high as it could go on her leg. Kanaya made a non-committal comment under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Dark eyes looked up finally, making Rose visibly squirm at the heated lust she saw staring at her. "You're wet," Kanaya repeated in a louder voice.

Rose opened her mouth to make a remark but snapped it shut when a tongue flicked out at the front of her panties. Again the tongue passed, pressing harder against her panties as if trying to taste the colors stripped across them. If Rose wasn't wet - enough - before from her own moisture, then she sure as hell was now from Kanaya's licking. Reaching out with one hand, Rose grabbed onto a horn, forcing a choked gasp from the troll mid-lick. It had officially become a challenge now, the ball going from Kanaya's court straight into Rose's, but before either could make their next move, Kanaya's bedroom door sprung open. This time they weren't able to hide what they had been up to as the Seer dropped her arm and Kanaya quickly stood to stare at the intruder.

"Hey guys!" Jade smiled at them, seemingly oblivious to what she had just walked in on. "I was wondering if you could help me with something Kanaya?"

"Er... I... I guess," the troll said dumbly, thrown off completely by the sudden intrusion of the bubbly girl.

"I think we're finished here," Rose said, shrugging on her orange hoodie quickly and reaching for her pants.

Kanaya groaned and held up a hand to try and stop her, but the Seer was already walking past Jade with a nod of her head in acknowledgement. It was just as well, the troll thought sadly, those undergarments clashed horribly together.

*

It was true that Rose was gifted with magic and verbal barbs that would make a lesser man's brain explode. Likewise, it was true that Kanaya was a gifted seamstress and horticulturist amongst many other talents few others opposed her in, like wearing a fabulous outfit. However, it would be mistaken to think that this type of brilliance of either girl translated to a talent in the kitchen. It was nearly shameful their cooking abilities, though Kanaya succeeded better than Rose, having had some actual practice from when she cared for her lusus. Rose on the other hand seemed to dread the very word 'stove' and glared at it each time she came near it as if to let it know who was really boss here - not that the stove was fooled.

"Smells good," Rose commended with a visible look of surprise as she peered into the pot.

"I apologize in advance for any smug looks or inflated egos I may suffer from in the very near future," Kanaya said with a small smirk.

"Human sarcasm looks good on you," Rose purred against the troll's back as she hugged her from behind. "I can think of at least one other human thing that would look good on you."

"Oh?"

In answer, Rose palmed Kanaya's breasts, rubbing the fabric against the small mounds as the troll squeaked in surprise. It was an undignified sound but she hadn't been expecting the action, especially in a public place like the kitchen, which was blessedly empty save for the two of them. Which was much to her benefit as the Seer wasted little time with pleasantries, sliding a hand down to cup her mound through her skirt. Flushing jade now, Kanaya fought the urge to squirm away, worried someone might catch them at any moment, especially with the run of luck they'd been having lately.

Still, it was hard to argue with persistent fingers that were now pulling up her skirt, hungry to touch what lied beneath. She sighed as Rose succeeded in the skirt pulling, and even in getting her hand down into her panties, fingers hooking eagerly up into her nook. Kanaya's fingers abandoned the spoon she had been stirring with and clenched the sides of the stovetop, careful not to touch the hot pot. Rose was relentless, overeager from so many days they'd been forced to hold off, and Kanaya was not liable to complain as the nimble fingers worked her wet in a matter of seconds.

_POP_

The two jumped away from each so quickly that it was a miracle that neither one bumped the pot or each other in their movements. Whirling around, fangs bared, Kanaya stared hard at Dave as he strolled over to the fridge, oblivious of the troll's rage. A hand on her arm grounded her back to reality, reminding her that it was friend not foe that she was thinking of ripping the vascular sac out of. Straightening herself while Dave was in the fridge, Rose took over stirring duties just to appear busy. Kanaya feigned watching over her just to avert her annoyance.

"Something legit smells good," Dave commented when he closed the door, making a small sniff of the air.

"Yes, Kanaya is making a lovely soup, well, a hopefully lovely soup considering our cooking records thus far."

"Sounds good."

Then he was gone with another _'POP'_ with a can of orange soda from the fridge. The two girls exchanged glances and sighed. Mood killed. 

Also, the soup was ruined as Rose had misjudged, or rather forgot, the quantity of jade juices her girlfriend expelled just from light stimulation and while she had been stirring, watching her ecto-brother intently from her peripheral, said juices on her hand had dripped into the soup. Double fuck.

*

Rose leaned her forehead against the shower wall and closed her eyes as she allowed the steam to overwhelm her. Sometimes she found the only true place she could truly relax on the meteor was within the confides of the only shower stall in the whole place - which was ridiculous considering how large the place was, but the rest of bathrooms had either tubs or no tubs. At the thought of a tub, she'd kill for a nice long bubble bath right now, but she was hardly in a position to complain, thankful for at least the privacy and hot water. A knock at the door made her groan in a very frustrated way and she vaguely wondered as to which surviving person aboard this meteor was on the otherside of the door, and thus, likely to be among the dead very soon.

"Rose?"

Eyes widening, Rose looked out the shower curtain as she called for the person to enter a bit more eagerly than she hoped her voice sounded. Sheepishly, Kanaya entered the room, closing the door securely - and locking it - behind her.

"I don't mean to intrude upon your abultion, but I know this is one of the only places left for one to gain any semblance of privacy. I thought I would take advantage of this fact now that I've finished helping Karkat with his troubles and thrown Jade a bone to keep her from looking for us. Not an actual bone, of course, but..."

"Just get your ass in here," Rose smiled, disappearing behind the curtain.

A moment later, Kanaya stepped into the shower stall, naked and looking more surprised with her own actions than with seeing her girlfriend soapy and naked. Biting her lip, Rose remained still, waiting for Kanaya to make the first move because they were back to playing their games now and if she was keeping score properly, it was the troll's turn to make a move this time. After a moment of observing the blonde, drinking in the sight of pink nipples and reddening skin beneath soapy suds, Kanaya moved forward without provocation, pressing Rose into the stall wall, tongue buried in her mouth; hand buried in her hair. She was demanding and rough about the way they were pressed against each other, the troll indiscriminative of where or how hard she ran her claws along Rose's skin as she devoured her mouth. The perks of being God Tier, Rose was pleased to know, was that it would take a lot to penetrate her skin to where she would bleed. Kanaya would never press that hard unless she was literally driven mad with desire, which they were about to fix right now to prevent such an incident in the near future.

Dropping to her knees, Kanaya made it known that she had every intention of completing what she had begun the other day. This time there were no colorful panties to bar her tongue from running against Rose's slit before she used two fingers to hold her open and attacked her clit with tongue and lips. Moaning, Rose grabbed a hold of the troll's horns, watching her whole body twitch in something between pain and pleasure as she began to stroke them in time with Kanaya's licks. To even the playing field, Kanaya pressed two fingers into the welcoming nook in front of her and smiled when Rose buckled. Looking up, Kanaya watched Rose's face go a dark pink, her mouth falling open as her hands tightened on the other girl's horns in a desperate attempt to fight back. 

_SLAM_

Rose cursed very loudly as Kanaya fell backward onto her rear at the sound of the bathroom door being kicked open. The distinct tapping sound that followed made it easy to guess who had just barged in on them this time.

"What the fuck do you want, Terezi?" Rose growled, throwing open the shower curtain.

Sniffing the air deeply, Terezi broke out into a toothy grin. "I have to pee, but I think I'm interrupting something here." Waving her cane, she cackled as she said, "Hello, Kanaya!"

"Terezi, do you understand what boundaries are?" Kanaya sighed.

"No. Tell me more about this alien concept," the blind girl laughed.

"Jegus..." Rose growled and grabbed her towel. "There are other bathrooms on this fucking rock," she pointed out crossly.

"Ah, but this one was the closest to me."

With a growl, the human stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kanaya still sitting on her ass on the floor of the shower stall, water pelting her mercilessly from the shower head.

"I still need to pee," Terezi said to Kanaya as if speaking to a dim-witted child.

"Right."

Turning off the water, Kanaya grabbed a towel and her clothes and exited the bathroom too, catching up with a grumbling and cursing blonde who was too pissed to make any kind of coherent sense. Dammit.

*

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

The look Rose shot her sent an icy shiver down her spine and she decided to chose her next words more carefully.

"Let me attempt that again, yes? Are you certain you want to do this here?"

Biting sharply at Kanaya's collarbone where she had paused to kiss before trailing down to naked breasts, the troll groaned as the Seer pulled away. Rose pulled her orange hoodie off her person, pants already gone, and deposited it carelessly at their feet - she wasn't wearing a bra beneath, nor panties below.

"If no one will respect our privacy, then we are rightly entitled to do this wherever we damn well please," she answered, undoing the sash around Kanaya's waist and pulling her skirt down as she knelt on the floor.

"I agree, but this seems a bit, ah--!"

Kanaya bit her lip as Rose's tongue swept against her, the blonde long having tuned her ramblings and protests out. Nails bit into her hips, dragging themselves down as Rose switched over to teeth, biting and nibbling, making the troll cry out in pain and surprise. They had held off on reaching that delightful plateau of pleasure for so long that it only took a few well placed nibbles and licks for her to bury a hand in short blonde hair and cry out against her other hand, attempting to muffle herself even though it was pointless to do so.

"I don't hear you complaining anymore," Rose commented a moment later as she stood and wiped jade juices from her chin onto the back of her hand, unable to do much about the rest that decorated her neck and breasts.

"It's difficult to protest when one is in such a compromising position," Kanaya sniffed even though she was pulling the shorter girl into her arms. "You left me no room for a counterattack."

"Ah, well perhaps now would be a fine time to counter my actions, or at least reprimand my salacious ways."

Rose tiptoed up to kiss Kanaya playfully on the lips before pulling away and wiggling her hips backward so she was now perched on an elevated platform, her legs dangling over the edge in a way Kanaya knew not to call cute aloud. Leaning back on her hands, she gave Kanaya a challenging look to lure her forward. Which Kanaya happily complied with, stepping forward and dragging her sharp nails against inviting thighs. A small gasp of approval fell from the Seer's mouth but she remained otherwise silent, frustrating the troll for reasons she didn't understand. Actually, no, she did understand. Rose knew how much Kanaya loved everything about her, including her voice, and to deny her that at the height of both of their arousals was a purposeful and malicious affront to the troll.

She would make her pay.

Long, thin fingers drifted over wet folds, just lightly brushing over the sensitive nub that made humans gasp, Kanaya clenched her jaw when Rose's mouth went slightly ajar but no sound came out. She hated to admit that the Seer was far better at this game than Kanaya could ever hope to come close to, but that wasn't entirely her fault. It really wasn't either as the fault belonged to that of her species, which had to come quickly or risk being culled on the spot. Survival adaptation was a fucked up thing sometimes. Curling her fingers slightly, she dragged a single claw over the sensitive nub, making sure to press against it enough to elicit a pained intake of breath from purple colored lips but not harm. 

"Cheater."

"You never said I couldn't."

This earned the troll a frown but Kanaya smirked as she suddenly slipped two fingers into her girlfriend, pushing hard with her mound against the back of her hand for added shock. Rose shut her eyes, frown dissolving in an instant, and gasped lightly, so needing this despite the games she wanted to play. Repeating the action, the Seer clenched her jaw to avoid making a sound, remembering briefly that she was supposed to be trying to antagonize the troll so she would forget any qualms she may still possessed about their location - and fuck her harder. In punishment, the troll scratched her thumb claw against Rose's sensitive nub making the blonde jerk sharply beneath her.

"Fuck. You are aware that hurts, am I right?" Rose growled.

"Yes. Yet you seem to be drowning my fingers with all the pain you're in."

Blushing slightly, Rose accepted a kiss of apology from the taller teen and cried out when Kanaya slipped a third finger in with the next slam of her hips. Granted, she had been caught by surprise, it was still more or less what she had been looking for and wrapped her legs around white hips to convey this. Repeating her actions, with a deliberate curl of her fingers - claws carefully biting into her own flesh because there was only so much Rose would forgive and tolerate - Kanaya felt a tingle between her legs at the cry Rose released. 

That was much better.

Soft fingers touched her shoulders, nails biting into her skin as Rose rocked against Kanaya, more lovely noises spilling from her lips that sent a new flash of heat to radiate between the troll's thighs. As misfortune would have it, their bad track record of being walked in on decided that was a proper moment for a loud _POP_ behind them as someone or ones entered the room.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO FUCKWADS DOING?" Karkat screeched, his face burning red in his immediate shock.

"Oh shit, dudes!" Dave joined in, also turning red but looking away quickly as if having glanced at the Alternian sun. "Fuck, just... Fuck. Sorry."

"STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" Karkat shouted, when neither girl did little more than pause to see who had joined them before continuing their heated gestures. "GROSS YOU'RE GETTING HUMAN SLIME ALL OVER MY COMPUTER AREA! YOU DO REALIZE THIS IS THE LAB RIGHT? WHERE WE FUCKING USE COMPUTERS AND NOT YOUR FUCKING BEDROOM WHERE YOU SHOULD BE PAILING AT AND HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO STOP!?"

"No!" Rose grunted, squeezing Kanaya tighter with her legs

"Stupid fuck, stop staring," Dave said, slapping his hand over Karkat's eyes. "That's my sister over there."

Slapping the human's hand a way, Karkat gawked at him. "SERIOUSLY, YOU FUCKWIT HUMANS ARE DISGUSTING!"

"Stop fucking screeching at me like I'm nine rooms away in a soundproof room with my headphones blaring some phat ass beat. And you do realize Kanaya is over there too, right?"

"Well..." Karkat lowered his voice now, glancing at the two girls and falling silent.

"If you would both be, ah! So kind, ah!" Kanaya panted, looking over her shoulder. "To allow us to either fin-ah! Finish in private or, ah, fuck Rose. Or at least be silent over there. We would both be most appreci-ohhhh..."

Dave waved his hand blindly, his eyes squeezed shut beneath his shades, and grabbed a hold of Karkat's arm. "We're leaving!"

"CLEAN THAT SHIT OFF MY KEYBOARD WHEN YOU'RE DONE RUTTING AGAINST EACH OTHER LIKE STUPID MUSCLEBEASTS SEEKING WARMTH," Karkat shouted just before the two teleported out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Rose pulled Kanaya down to kiss her, whimpering moans into her mouth before she broke away and cried out the troll's name. Not stopping until the human's trembles had passed, Kanaya removed her hand and leaned over Rose, kissing her softly. Dark eyes met violet ones and for a moment they were silent until they both began to laugh.

"I think our bad luck might have finally ended," Rose giggled.

"What ever could you mean?" Kanaya giggled, pressing a kiss to a pale throat. "I think we may have traumatized your brother, and possibly Karkat, in the process."

"We should talk to them later, or whenever they can next look us in the eye without blushing or sputtering."

"Okay," Kanaya murmured, nuzzling her cheek against Rose's cheek.

Lazily raising her hand to one of the troll's horns, the Seer smirked when Kanaya inhaled sharply. "Ready for round two?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
